You Are Stronger Than You Think
by alwayskayla
Summary: Prentiss is offered another job, and she doesn't tell Hotch. What happens when he finds out and goes to her apartment to confront her? A lovely mess of angst ridden HotLy lovin' happens, of course!


Spoiler Alert: If you haven't heard the recent news involving Pagent Brewster, and you don't want to, run away!

Everyone else, regarding said sad news, I came up with this little diddy. What happens when Hotch gets word of Prentiss being offered a hot-shot job at the Pentagon? What happens when he shows up at her apartment to confront her about why she hasn't told him? Why, this is what happens! An angst ridden fight, followed by angst ridden lovin'.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Stronger Than You Think<strong>

"I think you're making a huge mistake."

"It's my decision, Hotchner."

"I know that, Prentiss, and I respect your right to decide, but I'm still going to tell you that I think you're making a big mistake."

"I am not going to let this job rob me of my humanity!"

"Who says you have to? Look at Dave, his entire adult life has been about this job and he's still perfectly human."

"I'm not as strong as him."

"Bullshit," he spat, "bullshit! You're stubborn and independent as hell, Emily. You are the strongest woman I know."

Emily just rolled her welling eyes and turned around, not able to face him.

"Don't hide from me," he said, his voice softening as he reached out to her.

"See," she said with her voice shaking, "a strong person wouldn't have to."

"A weak person wouldn't be afraid of losing herself, Emily," he put his hand on her shoulder and nudged her to turn so he could look in her eyes, "a weak person has nothing to lose."

"You have everything to lose," he continued, "and the fact that you're afraid of losing it, shows that you're smart enough to know when to step back."

"I just... I feel numb. I feel like it doesn't bother me anymore. It should bother me. This job should be hard, but it isn't anymore. It's just another day at work. I don't want to not be horrified by the awful things people do," she was losing the battle with her tears. They fell down her soft skin, and when Hotch pulled her into his chest, her tears dampened his shirt. He soothed her back with his left hand and threaded his fingers in her hair with his right. She let her eyes slip closed and breathed in his calming scent, allowing it to fill her lungs and dull her pain.

As they swayed back and forth unconsciously, Hotch said, "Emily, you are bothered by the fact that you aren't bothered by what we see everyday. I know it still affects you. You still lie awake at night wondering how people get to the point of taking another life without so much as a blink. You still work insane hours and go without sleep for days on end to catch the bastards, Emily, you are still human. You will never lose what makes you you. I won't let you."

Emily let her hands encircle him and held him tight, trying to hold him there forever.

"You know, you'd be just fine without me. You stopped the bad guys before I came along, and you'll continue to do it when I'm gone."

"I can, and I will," he conceded, "but the point is that I don't want to."

Emily pulled back to look into his eyes and try to read him.

He looked seriously at her and clarified, "I don't want to do _anything _without you."

When she didn't respond, he inched closer to her, his head dipping and leaning to the side while she stood transfixed, and terrified to move. Her eyes slipped closed as he let his lips fall onto hers. The jolt of electricity between them melded their lips more completely. Their kiss began to get more heated as Hotch slid his tongue across her lips and she granted him entrance. Their tongues dueled for dominance in this heated and passionate battle. Emily grasped his lapels and pulled his body as close to hers as was humanly possible. Hotch found his calloused hands on either side of her flawless face. He tilted her head slightly to allow for a deeper kiss. Puling away slightly, he kissed gently over her jaw and ghosted over her ear before kissing down her neck and nipping at the supple skin at her collarbone. Emily let her head fall back and pressed her torso into his as he feasted on her neck, claiming her. She moaned his name and a feral growl resounded in his chest.

Not thinking of the consequences or the potential allegations, thinking only of the moment, Aaron Hotchner lifted the gorgeous woman before him off her feet and carried her to her bed. Placing her gently on her back, he stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head before crawling on top of her and devouring her red lips once more. Emily's hands wandered the plains of his back as they kissed.

Emily squirmed beneath him trying to get rid of her shirt. He lifted up and brought her with him before taking off her shirt in one fluid move. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, then let the straps slide down her arms. He guided her back to lying down and kissed down her neck and over each breast before taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking with his tongue. Emily sighed loudly and held his head _rightthere_. "God, Aaron, that feels so good," she said as he switched to the other pert breast and gave it the same treatment.

"Aaron will do, you don't have to call me "God."" he said in his dryly humorous tone.

Her laugh died at her lips when she felt his hand on her through her jeans. Pressing just hard enough, he made her ache for his touch.

Patience was not one of Emily Prentiss' virtues. She fumbled with the button and zipper before Hotch swatted her hands away, "Quit that, you impatient woman," he said.

"Stop teasing me, dammit!"

"Good things come to those who wait," he chided.

"Good things also come to those who take them."

"True," he kissed just above where her jeans hit and then unbuttoned them and pulled them up, off her perfect legs along with her underwear. He brought her legs to rest over his shoulders and positioned himself in the perfect position to smell her sweet sex. His hot breath ghosted over her glistening center and he felt her legs tense. "Relax," he said. That was the only warning she got. A split second later, he raked his tongue painstakingly slow over her core. Her legs tensed and she fisted the sheets.

"Fuck, Hotch," she whimpered.

He spread her lips with his fingers and then pushed his tongue into her, lapping at her juices and sucking her engorged clit.

"Ohmygod. Hotch, Aaron, Goddamnit you're gonna make me..."

"Come for me, Emily. Come on, I want you to come for me."

When he added two fingers to the ministrations he was performing with his tongue and curled them upward inside her, that was all she needed to shatter around him. She screamed his name as her legs contracted around him and her head pressed back into the pillow. Wave after wave of ecstasy rode over her. As she came down from her delicious high, Aaron licked her clean and crawled up to kiss her. Tasting herself mixed with his own distinct taste was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. After catching her breath, she smiled wickedly at him.

"Your turn," she said as she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. She kissed his perfect jawline before marking his neck as he had hers. She then kissed down his chest and over his well-defined abs before wasting no time ridding him of his last garments. Catlike, Emily crawled up with a hunting glint in her eye. She looked like a beautiful, graceful lion about to pounce on it's prey.

She gave him one slow warning lick before engulfing his entirety in her hot little mouth.

"Damn, Emily," he breathed, "what the fuck are you _doing_ to me?"

With her hands on either of his thighs, she began to slowly bob up and down on his long cock. Pulling back, she then left just the tip in her mouth and let her tongue play across it. She was relentless in her attack. She began to encorporate her hands into the mix, and she gripped him tightly at the base of his rock hard cock while swirling her tongue around the top.

"Emily, stop," he warned, "seriously, I can't take this."

She pulled back for a moment and then, with a devilish gleam in her eyes, she went for him one more time. Before she could finish her lick, though, her pulled her up and flipped them so that he was in control.

"Now who's impatient?" she mocked.

He smiled at her adorable self as he took himself in his hand and lined up at her core. "You're sure about this?" he had to check.

"Are you?" she countered.

"Yes."

"So am I."

Looking into her doe-eyes, he slowly pushed into her. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, and her face betrayed her ecstasy. He kissed her passionately and they began to set a rhythm. He thrust, she arched to meet him. It was beautiful how their bodies melded so perfectly. As her walls stretched to accommodate him, she squeezed them together again, creating a tight sheath for him. He was losing concentration, and she took the opportunity to flip them again. It took him by surprise, but he complied, loving the view from this position. She sat up and braced her hands on his chest as she began a new rhythm. She rocked her ass back and forth while squeezing her inner walls around him again. She then sat up on her knees and began to bounce up and down. His hands found her hips and he started thrusting up to meet her. It wasn't long before his breathing became shallow and fast, and she knew he was close. She was close too, so she brought her fingertips to her clit and made wild little circles over the tight little bundle of nerves. She let out a cry as her second orgasm rode over her. When he felt her walls clench around him, he couldn't hold back. With one last thrust, he emptied into her core as her walls milked him dry.

Exhausted, Emily collapsed on his chest. His arms circled around her, holding her there. She traced patterns on his chest as he played with her hair.

They lay in content silence while their breathing returned to normal and their heart-rates calmed. "Emily," Hotch said in a hushed but serious tone, "you should take the offer."

She looked up at him, surprise coloring her expression, "Maybe I changed my mind," her voice was hopeful.

"You're restless," he said, "you need a change, and I wont be the reason for holding you back. You have too much to offer the world."

"I just want to be here," she said with her hand sprawled over the place where his heart was housed, "I don't want to leave this."

"Right now you don't, but you will," he smoothed the hair from her beautiful face and gave her a dimpled smile, showing her it would be okay, "That's what I love about you. You're independent and restless, and you never settle for less than you deserve. This night was the best night of my existence, I want you to know that, but you are ready to move on to the next phase in your life, and if I let you waste away here for another six years, I'd be a bad boss, and a horrible human."

She traced the line of his jaw with her thumb, understanding and acceptance seeping into her heart, "I've never loved like I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, too, Emily. More than I thought I could ever love after Hayley."

"Stay with me tonight? I'll have to tell everyone tomorrow, so just, tonight?"

"Of course I'll stay," he brought his lips to hers once more before they settled into each others embrace and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Like it? Hate it? Tell me!

Thanks for reading!

K


End file.
